A blockchain is a continuously growing list of records, or blocks, which are linked through a hash pointer at each block which points to a previous block. This linking of the blocks allows the confirmation of the integrity of the previous block, and iteratively, all the way back to the original block. Each block further includes a timestamp and transaction data. Various timestamping schemes can be used to serialize changes to the blockchain. The design of a blockchain is inherently resistant to modification of the data in the blocks. A blockchain may serve as a distributed transaction ledger that is used to record transactions across many computers or nodes so that the record cannot be altered retroactively without altering all subsequent blocks, which requires the collusion of the network. As a distributed transaction ledger, a blockchain is typically managed by a peer-to-peer network where the nodes collectively adhere to a protocol for validating or verifying new blocks added to the blockchain. Blockchains are suitable for the recording of events, medical records, and other types of activities. However, conventional blockchains do not include a mechanism for deleting blocks, resulting in the inconvenience in data management and in an ever increasing need for storage.